


Paradise Arena

by emptyhourglass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyhourglass/pseuds/emptyhourglass
Summary: DRAFT only





	Paradise Arena

PARADISE ARENA EPISODE 0.

Present Day – Paradise Arena Academy 

KAISER DURENDAL  
This year’s battle festival is no different than the last. 

IO PADRAIG  
Nothing new to see here. The academy accepted a bunch of amateurs this year. Why are you even interested in watching, Sigma? 

SIGMA GRANHEIM  
(Rushes through the bleachers to come down)  
I didn’t have a reason to watch before but now I do… Crap, what’s he doing here? 

KAISER  
Let’s follow him, Io. 

 

SIGMA rushes toward the crowd of students gathering just below the ring. He catches sight of a petite boy with golden brown eyes…

SIGMA  
(Rushing towards the boy)  
Hey, you there

GOLDEN BROWN-EYED BOY  
(Smiling)  
Sigma!!! Wow, it’s been a while! I can’t believe it’s really you!

 

SIGMA  
So it’s really you! Why are you here, Halig?! I thought you went to an ordinary high school! 

HALIG  
(Giggling while rubbing his cheeks)  
Well, I got a scholarship and luckily I passed the entrance exam. 

SIGMA  
Scholarship? Did your parents agree on this?

SIGMA and HALIG were interrupted by the sudden appearance of KAISER and IO.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to make characters, plots and dialogues inside my head but I'm too incompetent and lacking of skill to put them all together in a narrative so I go for dialogues or the script-writing format.


End file.
